tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Changeling
| }} Tylwyth is a changling, a faerie child sent into the human world as a replacement for a human child. While most changlings are a result of a child swap, Tal is unique. A rogue faerie scientist fused the human child with the changling, a success due solely to Tylwyth's repugnant power, and returning the fusion to Earth. Having grown up in the human world, the young man has been mercifully spared of most of these memories. His 'parents' are a mixed race couple, and he grew up as an international child. History He was in the UK during Technax's invasion, and as his university campus was flattened by the invading army, and his powers were violently and instinctively activated, assimilating seven of his fellow students, and a patrol of five soldiers who were trying to evacuate civilians nearby. To Save the World! Summary of what they did in the RPG. Relationship with Other Characters Relationships and personality. Abilities and Skills Biokinesis (Céadghin - 'Firstborn'): Cladh - 'Cemetery' Cladh is the basis of Tal's Céadghin. Using Cladh, he is able to assimilate the bodies of others into himself, incorporating and condensing into his form. The process takes time, and can be interrupted. Higher concentrations of people are manifested by black pearl-like formations emerging from portions of his skin. Once assimilated, he can regurgitate and control these shapeless portions of himself, even if they are separated from himself. He may also plant these pearls into ordinary humans, a process which will temporarily enhance them, only to burn out their bodies (due to the combination of tainted life energy and Omega radiation exposure). He has complete control over the shape and form of this flesh which he has assimilated in Cladh, and can shape it freely to create tendrils of flesh or regurgitate it to create things unspeakable. Cneasaí - 'Healer' A form of healing is afforded him by his abilities. By partially assimilating the flesh of the wounded, he work on a cellular level to induce healing in a subject, reshaping their cells. This ability works by breaking down the damaged cells, then reassembling them into a repaired form. It is an incredibly thorough but painful procedure, and requires unbroken physical contact and concentration for its duration. Draoidh - 'Druid' If taken alive, the psyches of those whom he has absorbed are retained near the outer walls of his mind, swirling about the core of his (sub)consciousness, in a ceaseless symphony of near mindless torment. Tylwyth refers to them as his 'spirits.' He can pluck from these 'spirits' and use their memories to assist him in tasks. He may only safely call upon one of these 'spirits' at a time. Most of these spirits have no grasp of consciousness, and are mere wraiths, forever spinning in agony. The swirling moat of 'spirits' around the core of Tylwyth's psyche acts as a barrier towards prying telepaths and psychics, rendering him immune to telepathic attacks or trickery. Laoch - 'Warrior' The accumulated physical abilities of those in Cladh are granted to Tylwyth, including some degree of muscle memory. These physical abilities are added to his enhanced natural agility, flexibility and speed as a faerie. Superhuman powers are not assimilated, and cannot be replicated. Weaknesses: As one of the Fair Folk, Tylwyth has a number of weaknesses unique to his race. However, most of them are 'toned down' due to his unique biological condition. Unable to Lie/Promise-Keeper - As a faerie, Tylwyth is incapable of lying, and must fulfill his promises, if he repeats them three times. Cities and Urban Environments - Tylwyth's connection with the earth is strong. When the air is choked with smog, the currents of the wind cut off by skyscrapers, and the ground choked off by concrete, metal and tar, his senses and natural abilities are slightly dulled. In particularly polluted areas, he usually feels a sensation of nausea, and must wear a respirator. Closed Forms of Transportation - Used to traveling with the wind against his face, he is not used to being cut off from the nature around him. As such, when in closed forms of transport, he suffers from debilitating travel-sickness. Cold Iron - Iron is a weakness of all faeries. It saps the strength of most Fair Folk, and can cause physical harm if they are overexposed to it. Due to Changeling's unique body, "common" iron's effect on him is limited to mild allergic reactions. Only molecularly pure iron (in sufficient quantities AND proximity) will result in a vertigo-like effect upon him. Skills Prior to the discovery of his powers, Tylwyth was studying political science, and had a keen interest in international affairs and environmental issues. He has a critical approach to problems. On the side, he studied a vigorous blend of gymnastics, martial arts and dance. As such, he has taken advantage of his natural flexibility and agility to train in a variety of martial arts, and is an excellent physical fighter and acrobat. Tools Tal wields a pair of escrima sticks, made of a nigh-unbreakable nonmagnetic alloy, that can be joined together to form a manageably-sized staff. In addiiton, he carries a number of small (thrice the diameter of a quarter) sharp-edged throwing diskettes. There are normal diskettes which are sharp enough to embed themselves in concrete. Other diskettes have more exotic effects (high explosive charges, tracking devices, and smoke bombs infused with the concentrated extract of the bhut jolokia chili pepper and the Trinidad Scorpion Butch T pepper). The Changeling suit was in part, designed with the assistance of the League. It is fire-resistant, with a triple-weave of Kevlar-lining and carbon fibres. In addition to being an excellent form of protection, it has insulation to guard against electrical surges and sudden changes in temperature. He carries a compact respirator, used to alleviate the nausea he feels when working in the smoggy cities. Furthermore, in order to facilitate quick travel, in both urban and jungle environments, Tylwyth has a set of bracelets which function as grappling line devices, firing dual-strand, liquid metal cables with 'smart' grappling spikes. Category:League of Salvation Category:Faerie Category:MMM